Normal
by Son Akito
Summary: Akito's feelings about his feelings for Sana when she first helped him out, and how he felt at peace. (one shot)


Okay, it's Son Akito with yet another differen't type of stoy for you all. Just to tell you this is in the manga right toward the end of the first book.

I do not own Kodocha....

* * *

"Normal"

_By_ Son Akito

_Dearest Akito..._

_I love you._

_That's why I gave birth to you._

_You must live..._

..._Live for me._

For the first time in my entire life...I felt normal...

My eyelids felt so heavy, that I was not able to keep them open any longer. Those words, they felt like a lullaby, a song played by the heavens.

I closed my heavy eyes for only a moment, although it felt like forever. Feelings, different feelings ran throughout my body for the first time. Something was different, Sana was different.

As I kept my eyes closed, I pictured Sana. She looked pretty, when she was pretending to be my mother like that. She didn't seem like eleven years old anymore, the way she looked that one moment, she seemed so mature, so much older then I could ever act. Sana was so cute...

I felt her hands running threw my hair, and I felt safe and began to fall asleep. I felt hot, tired, confused. I started breathing harder and harder, in and out. I felt like something was eating my lungs, so I wasn't able to say anything to her.

_"Hayama?"_

I heard her, and I wished I was able to answer her back. Yet, I couldn't, I felt so tired...

There was a moment when she stopped running her fingers threw my hair, but rather, placed her hand on my forehead. I didn't do anything, I didn't feel right in the first place.

_"Hayama you're sick!"_

I sat up as fast as I could. I didn't want Sana to see this side of me, my weak side. I didn't need to be taken care of, I don't need her for anything!

_"NO! I'm fine!"_

I stood up, which made me feel a little dizzy. I tired my best to hide it.

_"I can take care of myself."_

I felt like I was going to fall right over.

_"No you can't! Your not supposed to take care of yourself. Your family is...Hayama?"_

My head was spinning, and not because I was feeling sick, millions of thoughts ran in my mind. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know who I could turn to. What's going on with me? I never felt this before! I glanced up at Sana, before falling.

To my surprise, she caught me.

I let my guard down, which was a first for me. I was going to let her take care of me...And I didn't know it felt so, normal.

_"Don't worry! I'll get you home! It'll be okay."_

By the way Sana was carrying me, I thought she was trying to kill me. Yet, I trusted her, and knew that it would finally be okay... I moaned, filling a little embarrassed.

_"Huh?"_

I looked up, everything was a little blurry so I couldn't tell who it was at first. It was a tall man, with black hair and mustache, I almost thought, I knew him at first.

_"What's wrong?"_

It took me a minute to realize who it was, it was him... Sana dragged me in front of her and held me by the back of my collar.

_"He feels hot! I think he's sick...He must be over 200 degrees."_

_"Let me see..."_

He grabbed my wrist, and the first thing that came to my mind was to pull away. Try to get away from my father. This was too weird, why would he care how I was?

_"I'm fine."_

I wanted to turn away, yet I found out that my feet weren't moving. I turned my head and I looked at him. Sweat was dripping from me, I was feeling weak. My father stared at me for a little while, staring into my eyes, and was at a lost for words...

_"Akito...You're eyes...They're the eyes of an adult. I'm so sorry."_

My eyes widen, wondering why he would say something like that to me. I seemed to be stuck, frozen because of those very words. And although I really didn't understand the true meaning at first, I understood that he said he was sorry... And I think, for the first time in both of our lives, we forgave each other.

My father picked me up, and I was so surprised that he picked me up as if it was nothing.

_"You're really burning up..."_

I sighed as my father was taking me home, and that's when I looked up. It was Sana. As she was looking up at me, she seemed like she was thinking of something at first. Yet when she was done, she smiled at me. And it wasn't one of her goofy smiles, it was a beautiful smile, a warm smile, a motherly smile.

I looked away, red from the way she was looking at me. Yet I felt her eyes on me. And the longer she looked at me, it didn't feel embarrassing anymore. It felt like it was meant to be that way, it felt normal. I looked into her eyes one last time, before everything went blurry, and I closed my eyes.

The way she looked at me that night never left my mind. Because of her, nothing looked so gray anymore. I finally saw colors, and it was so beautiful.

In only one night, I knew that I had to keep living, because everything would be alright one day...

I don't want to feel like that demon any more...

I want to feel Sana again...

I want...

I've wanted...

To feel this "normal"...

And for it never to leave me again.

* * *

Please review.... 


End file.
